


The Wedding Dance

by TifflynnH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TifflynnH/pseuds/TifflynnH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy last saw each other. Now, exactly seven years to the day since the war has ended both Harry and Draco, along with their friends, find themselves skipping the Ministry's Fifth Annual Victory Ball to attend Luna Lovegood's wedding. Can Harry and Draco fix the past they share or will it continue to destroy their happiness.<br/>"I have no idea what you’re insinuating Harry. Yes I do happen to favor the color green, but much to your surprise it has nothing to do with my sorting house. It has everything to do with your eyes.” Draco replied precisely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there reader, Thank you for giving my work a chance. This is the first piece of Drarry fiction I've written, and the very first work of mine I've ever showed another human being. With that in mind please leave any comment or suggestion's in the comment section please. :)  
> I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling!!!!

     “Whose brilliant idea was it to invite the ferret to the wedding” Ron said with an undeniable amount of hatred dripping from every word, Hermione just hummed in agreement with Ron.

     However, Harry quietly sat there mesmerized by Draco. Harry stared after Draco in the same way he use to while attending Hogwarts together. For as long as Harry could remember, Draco always has this everlasting presence that couldn’t be denied or forgotten. It’s been seven years since the war, six years since the Death Eater Trials, and five years since Harry last saw Draco. In all the time they’d been apart Harry still had Draco memorized but seeing him after so long rendered Harry speechless. 

     There had always been something intense between the two boys growing up. Draco had noticed Harry’s presence almost the minute we walking into the highly decorated ball room. Draco had slowly fallen for The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice the first time they’d met, however, it had taken along time for Draco to realize and accept this. He knew his place in the war was chosen by his Father and he knew Harry’s place was nowhere near his, he knew what he longed for could never be his. Draco had tried denying his and Potter’s intense emotions, hell he’d even tried denying his sexuality by bringing Pansy to the Yule Ball and again when he’d accepted the failed arranged marriage. Draco had since learned that karma had dealt him a short stick because of his family's loyalties and as a result the only person he loved was undeniably out of his every reach. 

     “It is now time to welcome the bride and groom onto the dance floor” (cheers and clapping). Luna and her now husband got up from their table and slowly reached the dance floor as slow violins began to play and before long Luna was happily twirling around in her lilac floor length gown. Soon dozens of people had joined them and were happily gliding along on the dance floor. Harry used this distraction to advantage to sneak over to the bar and order a double of Firewhiskey. Just as the bartender handed him the drink Luna came prancing over from the dance floor to him. 

  “Harry, oh Harry isn’t tonight just magical. I can’t thank you enough for finding this place, it’s beyond perfect” Luna said. 

  “It was no hassle Luna, all I did was fly past this field on my broom. It was magic that placed this gorgeous ballroom in the middle of the field for tonight.”

  “It was still nice of you too show this place to me and allow me to use it for my wedding” Luna said to Harry.

  “I just thought, you and this place were a perfect pair. It looks as if I was right! The ceremony in the wild flower field at sunset and the reception in this beautiful room just help to prove I was right.” Harry told her honestly. 

“Well I am still very thankful to you, may you find who you're looking for Harry. Uuh I see Draco, I’m sorry Harry but I must go and say hello to a friend.” and that was it, Luna left Harry at the bar. 

     Harry hadn't minded Luna’s quick escape, it gave him time to question what she had meant by “who you’re looking for”. Harry hated weddings, they’d only reminded him of what he didn’t have. He loved to see the joy on peoples faces at these functions and he enjoyed watching them all dance but he couldn’t avoid the lonely feelings that weddings gave him. As he scanned the room he could see Ron smiling as Hermione as they approached the dance floor, Nev was with Hannah, Ginny was enjoying herself dancing with Dean and Seamus, Luna had rejoined her husband, and Draco was nowhere to be seen.  After one last scan of the room to make sure everyone was safe Harry reached over the counter grabbed a full bottle of Firewhiskey left money on the counter and walked away. 

     Harry soon found himself sitting outside in the field of wildflowers nursing the bottle of FireWhiskey and watching the night sky. A rustling sound caused Harry to quickly turn around wand in hand. “I’m sorry didn’t mean to bother you. I thought you might have been a child who wandered out here from the party, I was just checking. I’ll just leave you to be then.” a very recognizably soft deep voice had said to him. Once Harry got a look at the grey eyes of Draco his heart skipped a beat, trying to hide the emotion coursing through him, Harry quickly turned back around. “It’s just me out here, you don’t have worry about me. I can take care of it if anything were to happen.” Harry said quietly without looking back at Draco, who was now moving to stand beside Harry on the left. They both just stayed in place breathing heavily and thinking about the last time they saw one another five years ago. 

_      Five years ago, to the very day, was the second anniversary of the war. The Ministry had thought it would be grand to hold the First Annual Victory Ball, at Hogwarts of all places. Harry had refused to attend multiple times, he was not ready to face everyone, he was still in pain, he was still broken. Harry hadn’t told anyone but after the Death Eater Trials he fled the country to see a muggle psychologist to help him through it all. It was during those trials when Harry realized why it had never worked with Cho or Ginny before or even after the war. Harry was a mess after it all and so he fled, telling his friends he was off to see the world. But when Hermione had told him that she needed to go to the Victory Ball to overcome the experience and that she needed him on her side along with Ron, Harry did what he always did and came back to the UK to help his friend attend the dreadful ball. Draco on the other hand was beyond scared to attend. He had been invited but looking at the list of suspected attendees he was terrified, most of the people still hated Draco for his actions during the war. Of the people who tried to convince Draco to attend the Victory Ball, it was Luna who succeeded. She even attended it as his date and stayed with him most of the night. That is until Draco watched Harry exit the party and followed him outside towards the forest. Harry just stood there looking at the forest where he’d died only two years prior, but this time he had Draco beside him. Neither knew who grabbed the other’s hand first but soon they were standing there hand-in-hand, comforting one another.  _

     Harry’s heart broke just thinking about that night, thinking about the way it felt to hold Draco, the way they held each other, and the way they talked about everything and left nothing behind. Draco was Harry’s missing piece, and Harry was Draco’s. 

“I’m sorry” said Draco, making Harry’s heart clench. 

“You left me there, alone” Harry managed to say through the tears falling down his face. 

“Ginny was yelling after you Harry, she was your fiancee” Draco had begun to cry at this point as well, but neither would look at the other. 

“You knew!” 

“Harry, all I knew was that you had left England to see a psychologist and that you were not in love with the Weasley. That doesn’t mean anything Harry, I thought you’d choose her over me, I thought you’d choose your red-headed family over me. I couldn’t survive a rejection from you, no matter how heartfelt, and so I left to spare you from making the decision to choose me or your family.” Draco was now staring at Harry with tears running down his face. Harry felt Draco looking at him and the second he got up the courage to look back at Draco his heart broke at the sight before him. Harry reached up to wipe the tears from Draco’s face, at the same time Draco leant into the touch. 

“You were marrying Greengrass, according to the Prophet you were expecting a child together. You kissed me first that night…. And everything fell into place. The intenseness between us in school all made sense, my obsession with you and my failed relationships all made sense after that night. It was like my soul was lonely and wandering in search of something, no someone, for you. I have never felt so at peace, happy, safe, or at home before that night. Draco it’s always been you. I’ll always choose you. I would have chosen you that night in front of anybody.” Harry said as he stared deeply into the eyes of his soul mate while holding his face. 

     After what felt like an hour of looking at one another Draco finally said “From the very first day I met you I knew, I knew I would love you until the very end” and then he cupped Harry’s face with his hands and kissed him with raw passion. Harry had dreamt of this moment for years now, he thought he knew what he would do in the moment, but this was different than he’d imagined. Kissing Draco was like breathing fresh air for the first time, and Harry couldn’t get enough. Harry grabbed onto Draco’s suit jacket and pulled him closer, while Draco continued to kiss Harry with every ounce of passion he had. Harry had begun slowly grinding into Draco as the kiss lasted an eternity. Breathlessly and reluctantly Draco pulled away from the kiss but pressed his forehead to Harry's. In between heavy breaths Draco heard Harry say “I love you, Draco” and when he pulled farther back from Harry he saw nothing but honesty and love in Harry’s green eyes. Draco barely go the words “ I love you too, Harry” out of his mouth before Harry pulled him into another passion filled kiss. 

     This time it was Harry who pulled back from the kiss. Draco and Harry took that moment to look at one another and relinquish in the fact that they finally had their missing piece at their side. 

“Why don’t we go back inside, and I’ll choose you in front of everyone” Harry broke the silence by saying. 

“You don’t have to, Harry” Draco replied.

“I know, but I want to. So will you come inside and dance with me Draco” Harry said while holding his hand out for Draco to grab, after a moment Draco nodded, grabbed Harry’s outstretched hand, and followed him back into the reception. No one had noticed them walking back in hand-in-hand together. It wasn't until the song changed to a slow song until Draco and Harry entered the dance floor. 

“Draco, I can’t dance” Harry was beyond nervous now

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll lead and all you have to do is follow” Draco said before grabbing Harry and placing him in position. 

     Much to Harry’s surprise, him and Draco were soon twirling and laughing around the dance floor. Harry could never dance and the Yule Ball had proved that to everyone, however, with Draco leading Harry was actually dancing properly. So wrapped up in each other and the moment, neither Harry or Draco noticed just how much attention they were receiving. Almost everyone in the room had stopped dancing to watch their moment. Not everyone looked upon them with approving eyes, but those that mattered couldn’t deny the happiness sparking between Harry and Draco. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Luna, and everyone else close to Harry and Draco were surprised but extremely happy to see their friend happy for a change. 

     Neither Harry or Draco noticed the people surrounding them or the flashes from the cameras. All they were focused on was one another and this moment together. They continued to float about on the dance floor smiling and laughing with one another. “You know, I believe that the green suit you’re wearing tonight does wonders on you” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear seductively causing Harry to blush and laugh even harder than he already was. “How slytherin of you” was Harry’s nervous come back. “I have no idea what you’re insinuating Harry. Yes I do happen to favor the color green, but much to your surprise it has nothing to do with my sorting house. It has everything to do with your eyes.” Draco replied precisely. Harry didn’t know what to say, he was speechless. After a moment Harry regained his confidence and said “Draco if you continue to shamelessly flirt with me, I might have to take you home.” With a smirk plastered on his face Draco leant in and whispered “Here’s to hoping you do take me home with you. I’d much prefer to see this lovely green suit laying on the floor and you naked on your knees” into Harry’s ear. Slowly Draco saw the red creeping up from Harry's neck to his face and smiled. “After this song I’m definitely taking you home” Harry said before winking and laughing at the blush on Draco's face. 

     In between the laughing Harry could be seen singing along with the music to Draco who just continued to be mesmerized by Harry and smiling like no one had seen before. At the end of the song Harry sang the last words to Draco  _ “For I, can’t help falling in love with you!” _ before pulling him into passionate kiss in front of everyone and all the cameras.

                                                                                                                                                                                             _ ****_ ~~ _ ****_~~ _ **~~The End~~**_


End file.
